<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homegrown by CrazyBeCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153750">Homegrown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat'>CrazyBeCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Devil Wears Prada (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Non-Binary Andy, One-Shot, Other, Sweet, established Mirandy, family moment, soft, they/them pronouns for Andy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy and the twins make dinner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homegrown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short fic<br/>Written right before leaving for work.<br/>No beta<br/>Elle, wrote this with you in mind. cause plants. I mean veggies and fruits are different than succulents but ya know still plants.<br/>Hope you like it.<br/>Lots of Love!<br/>My July Fic for my 1 a month resolution that I am still holding to and absolutely crushing WOOT!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miranda smiled as she heard her daughters clatter towards her, gratefully accepting the hugs they gave her. “Mmm, hello girls.” </p><p>“Mom! Andy helped us make dinner!”</p><p>“Oh? They did?”</p><p>“It’s almost ready, go get changed, and then we can eat!” Cassidy grinned, gently tugging her towards the stairs.</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Miranda chuckled, and ran a hand through Caroline’s hair, smiling at them both. “I’ll be down in a few minutes. Go on and get the rest of dinner ready.”</p><p>They scampered off, giggling and discussing who would get the plates and who would get the silverware, leaving Miranda to make her way to her bedroom as directed.</p><p>She made quick work of shedding her harsh Runway Attire, and settling into a more comfortable, homely outfit, and returned downstairs, feet bare, and heart bursting at the joyous sounds of her partner and daughters.</p><p>Caroline spotted her first, and her face lit up. “Andy! Mom’s here!”</p><p>“Great, have her get seated, and I’ll bring the rest of this out. Cassidy, can you come-”</p><p>“I’ll get the drinks!” Cassidy interrupted, dashing back into the kitchen from the dining room.</p><p>“What a marvelous set up, you’ve done a beautiful job,” Miranda praised, pressing a kiss to Caroline’s head and settling into her usual seat.</p><p>Caroline preened and finished putting out the last of the silverware. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Alright, careful, careful, hot dish, coming through, Caroline, is the table set? Can you grab the salad?” Andy made sure nothing was in the way, and set down the dish on the table protector.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll get it,” Caroline dodged around Cassidy, and did as asked, returning seconds later and putting the bowl on the table.</p><p>“Thank you. Is that everything?”</p><p>“Yup!”</p><p>“Alright, want to tell your mom what we made?” Andy gave Miranda a quick kiss before grabbing the stack of plates on the table, getting ready to dish everything out.</p><p>“We made lasagna! We made the pasta from scratch, and the sauce! We bought the cheese.” Cassidy exclaimed.</p><p>“And we made a salad!” Caroline continued.</p><p>“And we made our own fruit smoothie juice press drink… thing.”</p><p>“Some of the fruit was mashed or blended, some of it sliced, and then we added water.”</p><p>“So it’s a little thicker than just water with fruit, and it tastes really good!”</p><p>“What a wonderful dinner you three made! Thank you, girls. It looks absolutely delicious.”</p><p>“It was a lot of fun, and we learned a lot, and Andy was great at helping us not make a mess!”</p><p>Miranda smiled at her daughters, watching them plate the food with careful hands and Andy’s help, gently taking her plate as Cassidy handed it to her.</p><p>When they were all seated and eating, Andy gave her arm a gentle bump. “The girls forgot to mention that the salad was made with what we’ve been growing in the back. And the lasagna has some of our tomatoes in too, though we needed a few store bought tomatoes to have enough.”</p><p>“Oh really?”</p><p>“Mmhmm. Everything homegrown, they’ve really got some green thumbs, growing up to be such good plant parents. Making sure the soil’s good, and everything’s getting the right amount of water. And look how well it’s paid off, this salad is delicious.”</p><p>Andy raised an eyebrow and gave the twins a smile as they groaned, blushing at the compliments.</p><p>“Absolutely delicious, thank you for going through the effort to make dinner tonight. It’s wonderful getting to taste your hard work, not just in the kitchen but the garden as well.”</p><p>“They should tell you about the school project they’re going to do, using our garden.”</p><p>Miranda looked at her daughters, “That sounds like a perfect idea, I’d love to hear all about it.”</p><p>The evening passed gently, the family talking even after they’d finished eating, working together to wash up, and store the leftovers, laughter and jokes and smiles filling the space, and Miranda had never felt more at peace, enjoying the love her little family had.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! :D<br/>Hope there weren't a lot of errors.<br/>I am seriously typing this and running out the door for work.<br/>eek!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>